This invention relates generally to the field of archery accessories and more specifically to a target positioning system.
Archers often practice to increase their accuracy and skill by shooting at targets. One type of target is a cube type target that sits on the ground and is made of foam material covered by a vinyl sheet material. One such target is called the Broadhead Target made by American Whitetail Inc.Some archers set the cube on a table top to more accurately approximate the height of a deer or other animal that they might be aiming at in an actual hunting activity.However there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that the cube, when set on a table, may not represent the actual height of the animal, or simulate closely enough the actual conditions of using a bow and arrow in a hunting situation. For example, an elk is significantly taller than a deer so a practice target should be set higher for elk than deer. A second example is when one might want to practice shooting down at a target as if perched in a tree while the prey is located nearby on the ground. In this case it would be ideal for the cube to be angled so that the face of the cube is approximately perpendicular to the angle of the arrow. Additionally, of a cube type target is placed on a standard table, it may be moved or even knocked off of the table surface by the force of the arrow entering the cube. Finally, the table itself may be knocked over or turned by the force of the arrow hitting the cube.